


Fairy Tales

by LadyStardust97



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Poetry, it's sad I guess, yeah its pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust97/pseuds/LadyStardust97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the prince from the fairy tales. Y'know, the one who couldn't even get past the dragons, the one nobody ever talks about.<br/> The failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

I'm not gonna lie  
At first sight,  
I hated you

Who exactly do  
You think you  
Are, Miki?

Dreams never come true  
The prince will  
Never win

I already knew the truth  
But you still  
Believed lies

I wanted to kill you  
And prove that  
I was right

But then your soul fell  
And I think  
You did too

I teased you about him  
That boy that  
You wished for

But then I realised  
How sad it  
Really was

You were his prince, but  
He didn't  
Even know it

And that other girl  
She took him  
And you watched

You weren't yourself  
You forgot  
You got lost

It really scared me  
That I was  
right, and that

Good didn't exist  
Miracles would  
Never be

The prince always dies,  
And that love  
Is worthless

My dad said that love  
Was what it  
Was like to

Fight for someone who  
Lost and would  
Never win

Even though you knew that  
You wouldn't  
Win either

And maybe I was wrong  
Wrong to think  
That maybe

I could rescue you from  
The despair  
The sadness

That I could save you  
From hate and  
Loneliness

That I would succeed  
In being a  
Prince for you

Because I knew that  
Princes were just  
Fairy tales

And that the Prince dies  
In every  
Real story

But I still hope that  
Maybe, just  
Maybe, please

You can forgive me  
For being  
So stupid

Because Sayaka,  
I just want  
To hold you

And never let go  
Even when  
The world ends

Because Sayaka,  
I want you  
To know that

It will be okay  
We'll both  
Be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha oh man my phone is sweet broke and I'm hella pissed because I can't write anything new ((by which I mean chapter four of eidolon))  
>  Have a shitty poem I wrote ages ago


End file.
